justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Last-Ditch Layer Cake
The Last-Ditch Layer Cake was an original recipe created by Kelly, Hannah, and Darbie in order to unfreeze Saffron Falls after Mama P's selfish behavior. However, the cake was so strong that it ended up breaking all curses in Saffron Falls, including Grandma Quinn's and Gina Silvers'. Its first and only appearance was in ''Just Add Pluots''. Ingredients Blueberry (Kelly's layer) * 1 cup Lapsus sugar * 1 cup Lapsus flour * 1 cup frozen blueberries * 1/4 teaspoon blueberry extract * ½ teaspoon Lapsus vanilla extract * 4 drops of blue food colouring * ½ butters * 3 eggs * ½ cup milk * ¼ teaspoon Lapsus salt * 2 teaspoons Lapsus baking powder Strawberry (Hannah's layer) * 1 ½ cups Werpoes flour ** ¾ and 2 tablespoons Werpoes sugar ** ½ teaspoon Werpoes salt ** 2 tablespoons oil ** ¼ cup butter ** 1 cup fresh strawberries ** 2 eggs ** 1 teaspoon strawberry extract ** ½ teaspoon Werpoes vanilla extract ** 1 ½ teaspoons Werpoes baking powder Pistachio (Darbie's layer) * 1 ½ cups Taurian flour ** 1 cup Taurian sugar ** ½ cup butter ** ¼ cup shortening ** 1 cup shelled pistachios ** 2 eggs ** ¼ cup milk ** ¼ cup buttermilk ** 4 drops of mint green food coloring ** 2 tablespoons pistachios paste ** 1 teaspoon Taurian baking powder ** 1 pinch Taurian salt Decoration: * Silver Pearl sprinkles * Green, pink, and blue buttercream Directions: 1st Layer (Blue) # Place baking paper on the bottom of your pan to prepare ahead of baking. # Grind blueberries # Mix in all dry ingredients. # Put sugar, butter, and blueberry extract in another bowl and mix until light and fluffy. # Add eggs one at a time mixing in between each egg. # Add vanilla and mix again. # Alternate adding dry mixture and milk into the wet mixture mix in between. (⅓ dry, mix, ½ milk, mix, ⅓ dry, mix, ½ milk, mix) # Add blue colouring and mix. # Pour batter into pan . # Bake at 350 for 40 minutes. 2nd Layer (pink) # Place baking paper on the bottom of your pan to prepare ahead of baking. # Cut tops of strawberries. # Blend strawberries. # Mix blended strawberries, eggs, strawberry extract, and vanilla extract in bowl. Whisk until well combined. # Mix all dry ingredients in separate bowl. # Add butter and oil to dry mixture and blend until well combined. # Add in half of strawberry mixture and mix. Then add second half and mix. # Pour batter in pan and bake at 350 for 35-40 minutes. 3rd Layer (green) # Place baking paper on the bottom of your pan to prepare ahead of baking. # In pan mix pistachios and ¼ cup of sugar.. # Mix together flour, salt, and baking powder. # In another bowl mix together butter, sugar, and shortening. Whisk until light and fluffy. # Add eggs and mix # Add pistachio extract and mix. # Add ⅓ dry mixture and mix. # Add milk and buttermilk and mix. # Add second 3rd of dry mixture and mix # Add remaining dry mixture and mix. # Add one drop of green food coloring and mix. # Pour batter into pan and bake at 350 for about 35-40 minutes. Decoration: # Frost the top of the pistachio cake with green buttercream. # Place strawberry cake on top and frost the top with the pink buttercream. # Then place the blueberry cake on the top . # Cool for 30 minutes in the fridge. # Frost the sides of the cake with the matching color. # Frost the top of the cake with the blue buttercream. # Put texture to the sides and the top of the cake. # Put silver pearls on the top of the cake. Riddle Category:Recipes